moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenneth Vero'nar
"Everybody has their secrets, don't they?" Kenneth Arcalius Vero'nar, otherwise known as '''Vero, '''is the eldest bastard child of the late Jackson Natremian, and Alisandra Vero'nar from Dalaran and is the reigning Baron of Highill following his father's controversial death during the war against the Iron Horde. Formerly a member of the Violet Eye and a promised student among the Kirin Tor, Kenneth spent most of his time among the Coldarra Mage Hunters during the Nexus War. Having defected the Kirin Tor to work alongside the Blue Dragonflight, with the conclusion of the Nexus War he has now found himself a nomadic outcast, serving his own intentions until taking on his father's debt to Lord-Commander Samuel Alberic to serve as his Court Mage. Currently his focus is to aid the coalition of forces between the Shadowtalon Company and the returning Might of the Alliance against the Cult of the Flesh Mother and the mysterious Cult of the Long Shadow. = Description= ----Kenneth Vero'nar comes off quite easily as a man with a magical presence, the various runes lining his robes along with the rows of vials, tomes and pouches on his belt screaming such. Standing at a slightly stunted height, the Mage Hunter still appears to hold a decent care for his physical appearance, being quite toned and muscular despite his profession. Though this is rarely seen as the man keeps himself hidden behind billowing robes that appear to be far out of his pay grade, as well as his features behind a silk mask and heavy hood. Should the hood be peeled away and the mask down due to a rare occurrence or being forcefully ridden by a guard, it reveals a rather slender jawline and obvious mix of human and elven genetics. Despite his pointed ears and narrow features, a subtle roughness to his features and the five o'clock shadow usually coating his cheeks and chin give away his mixed blood. An odd difference one could not is the man's runic orbs for irises, no longer simply carrying the sapphire gaze of a Quel'dorei, the bright arcane gaze seems to be some form of experiment, whether it was a success or failure is unknown. Atop his head is a mop of curly, arcane stained hair that reaches just past the nape of his neck at the furthest. Whether he be around the public or even in private with his business partners or the few he calls 'friends' Kenneth is usually seen in ornate robes that cover him from head to toe. Ranging in colors from a rustic red and gold to the blue and gold of the Grand Alliance, the robes are usually layered in abjuration runes for his own protection. Accompanying his robes usually is a staff usually grasped like a walking stick in the depiction of a dragon's head with a small orb of arcane energy floating in the crook. = History Abridged= ---- Early Life Since birth in June of the 8th year on the Lotharian Calendar Kenneth had been wrapped in controversy, the bastard child of a supposedly married Baron and a young, up and coming Quel'dorei Magus. He lived predominantly with his mother in Quel'thalas until her death just before the Third War and the assault on Silvermoon City by the Scourge. Following the death of his Mother he was sent to the repairing City of Dalaran where he went to his father, Jackson Natremian, who had been rather distant in his life until this point in time, serving as their first interaction following Kenneth's birth. Initially treating the Half-Elf with spite and disregard, upon hearing of the death of Alisandra the old Magus reluctantly took him in, putting him through school and even ushering him towards a path towards the Violet Eye upon seeing his skill in the magics of Divination. All was looking up for the young Half-Elf as he quickly became associated with the Violet Eye following his graduation, serving as a member of such, however a rough upbringing and relationship with his Father due to his 'muddled' blood resulted in a near alienation of Kenneth in years to come. Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Half Elf Category:Half Breed Category:The Violet Eye